Batman Beyond...Jessie the vampire slayer
by The Raven Dark Angel
Summary: Batman is not the only vigilante in Gotham. What happens if a Slayer is there...too? Will they wage war or will love bloom between them? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter Title

Dear people, I'm back again, this time with a totally original fiction. Disclaimer: No one belongs to me except Kaledra, Alexis, Thomas, and Ryan. The rest belongs to Warner Brothers. 

"Okay," Jessie started again, obviously tired of this subject. "I am going to have a life, and that's that." 

Her Watcher, a middle-aged British man named Robert Trenton, looked up at her. "You are the Slayer, Jessie, the Chosen One. How could you shirk your responsibilities?" 

"But she's been going on patrol, coming early, and doing stuff that normal teenage girls doesn't normally do for almost every day already!" Alexis protested on her behalf. "How about letting her have a break for once?" 

"Yeah," Thomas jumped to her defense, his blue eyes twinkling. "Let her have the night off, it's only one night, Trent." 

"One night can mean many things, Thomas," Trenton told him seriously. "It can mean the total annihilation of the world. " 

Jessie winced. "Ouch." 

"Where's Kale?" Alexis asked, her green eyes a little worried as she looked at the clock. "She's taking a very long time." 

"Where'd she go?" Jessie asked. 

Thomas shrugged, obviously looking for her, too. "She went out to get us some snacks since we'll be pulling off an all-nighter." He looked pointedly at Trenton, who paid no attention. 

"She's taking a long time, and she was out, like, three hours ago." Alexis finished. 

Now Jessie began to get very worried. Without thinking, she took up her duffel bag filled with weapons for use. "Where'd she go?" 

"The Pizza House," Thomas told her, rising to his feet. "I'll come with," he announced. 

Jessie waved him back. "I'll go, Thomas. Not you." 

As he started to protest, she was gone. 

Riding down on her sleek black bike down Gotham's deserted streets, Jessie kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Kaledra, worried for her. 

"Where're you, girl?" she muttered under her breath, desperate, wondering if she was too late. Stepping her foot down on the accelerator, she sped off into the night. 

Meanwhile, Trent and the Slayerettes minus one were fretting. Ryan was pacing the ground, looking out at the window occasionally to see whether Kaledra had came back. 

Alexis was wigging out big time. "What if Kaledra was kidnapped or something?" she paused, her eyes going wide in fear. "Or worse, what if she dead?" 

Ryan went over to her and comforted her, patting her back gently. "Don't worry, Alex," he said soothingly. "Kaledra would be all right. Don't forget, Jessie is the Slayer, after all." 

At the same time, Jessie found herself surrounded by seventeen white faced guys with a bad taste in fashion. Their faces were painted like clowns, and Jessie was disgusted. 

"Man, do you guys have any dorkier outfits?" she wrinkled her nose in disgust, sure that they were humans. Not vampires or any bloodsucking denizens of the world. 

"Dorky?" the leader rasped, a horrible smile on his face as he came nearer. "We're the Jokerz, little girl! And if you know better, get out of our way!" 

If Jessie hadn't been the Slayer, she would have run away in fear, but she was the Chosen One, so she stubbornly stood her ground. "Who're you calling little?" she asked defiantly. 

"Let me think," she said, cocking her head to one side, as if deep in thought. Then, she looked back at them, a smug smile on her face. "No." 

Without waiting for him to react, Jessie kickboxed him and sent the Joker, or whatever his name was barreling into his teammates, down for the count. 

Jessie was all serious now, staring at them, challenge flashing in her eyes. "Who's next?" she asked. 

Then, two of them attacked, throwing a garbage can at her. Jessie was fast. She jumped over the can, and flipped over, throwing one to the ground, and making sure he stayed there. Then, the tables turned as gunshots rang out, one grazing her right ankle. Jessie winced as the burning pain arced through her, and she was trying to dodge the oncoming bullets, sure she was dead meat, as they came, hard and fast. Kicking off one Joker's gun, she decked him, and cried out as another bullet grazed her arm. Flipping to avoid the bullets, she took down one more, but it was not fast enough. The others were shooting at her, and she needed and escape, fast. 

Her break came when the guns suddenly stopped firing at her as a person in black dove down and downed three of them. Jessie was suitably impressed, and seeing her chance, she got up and took down three more of them. Together, she and the stranger were fighting together, their coordination moves in tune to each other's andrenaline race. Working together, they took down the last of them. 

The battle finished, the guy turned to her, and Jessie immediately recognized who it was. The Dark Knight of Gotham. The Batman. 

Unfazed, she turned to him. "Hi," she paused, feeling stupid. "I'm Jessie." 

The guy didn't answer, just looked down at her injuries. "You're hurt." 

Jessie forced a smile and shrugged. "Happens. No big." 

Trying to walk, a sharp pain pierced through her, and she let out an involuntary yelp of pain. 

Then, Batman asked. "I'm thinking along the lines of you needing a bandage." 

Jessie looked at him, and smiled wanly. "It'll heal soon." 

Looking down at the wounds that had stopped bleeding and had already closed up, leaving flawless skin behind, she looked at him. "See?" 

He was impressed. "Cool." 

Suddenly realizing something, she gasped. "Oh no, gotta go! I've kinda have to look for a friend." 

"Where?" he asked. 

She looked worried all over again. "I'm looking for her." 

Without saying anything more, she hopped onto a bike and started to move, but a familiar scream stopped her dead in her tracks. 

She didn't hesitate as she vaulted easily over the twelve-foot wall, apparently worried. Batman followed after, and he barely reached the speed she was running at. 

Jessie didn't register anything as she ran swiftly towards the scream, her stake at the ready. The scream was Kaledra, this much she was sure, and as tears stung at her eyes, she came to a clearing, and saw a figure hunched over her. 

Jessie let fly with her stake, and it flew, straight and true, through the vampire's heart. The creature screamed and turned to dust. The stake clattered to the floor as she went over and bent over Kaledra's still breathing but intensely pale body. She was still alive, but the twin wounds at her neck were bleeding profusely. 

Batman, now, was very impressed. And shocked at what had just happened. He got over to her side, and asked, "Is she all right?" 

"She's okay," Jessie replied. "She's lost a lot of blood." 

"We'll need to get her to the hospital." Batman told her urgently. This time, she didn't refuse. 

Jessie was silent in the Batmobile as Batman looked over at her. "She'll be all right," he told her, secretly admiring her strength and her accuracy. He figured that she had special powers or something, to be able to run like that. But he didn't say anything. 

Looking over at the girl in Jessie's arms, he sped up, flooring the accelerator. 

Jessie was worried, and overcome with guilt that she had wanted to go chill out with her friends, while Kaledra was overcome with guilt. 

The car stopped, and Jessie came out, holding Kaledra, and running to the emergency room. The nurses put Kaledra on stretchers, as they rushed her into the hi-tech ER. 

Jessie sat outside, fretting, as she waited. Batman looked over at her, glad that the waiting room was empty. In the pale light, Jessie looked withdrawn, and sad. But nevertheless, she looked like an angel under those lights. A beautiful angel. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts and he said, "Jessie." 

She turned to him. "Yeah?" 

"What were you staking just now?" he asked, knowing the answer very well. 

There was a silence, then she replied briefly and casually. "Vampires." 

"That thing that had been feeding on her was vampires?" he asked. 

She nodded, a faraway look in her eyes. "Yeah." 

"Then, your powers...what makes you?" 

Her voice carried heavy responsibility as she said, almost sadly. "A vampire Slayer." 

Batman couldn't help the intake of breath. When he was young, his mom told him all about vampire slayers and vampires, as a fairy tale, and now, as he reminisced, he said, "One girl, in all the world, to fight the forces of evil. The Chosen One." 

Jessie turned towards him, shocked. "What? How did you know?" 

He shrugged. "I know." 

Just then, Wayne came over on the comlink. "Come over on Street 16 now. Robbery." 

Glancing at Jessie, he asked. "I've kinda gotta go. You okay alone?" 

"Yeah." she told him. "I'm mostly alone, anyway." 

With a backward glance, he leaped out of the window. Jessie stared after him, mixed feelings running through her. But she pushed it all away as she flipped open her cell phone and started to speed-dial their Slayer HQ. 

Meanwhile, at the headquarters, they all jumped when the phone rang. 

"Man," Ryan complained. "Phones do scare the crap out of people." 

Trenton picked up the phone. "Oh, hello Jessie, any news on Kaledra?" 

The color of his face turned ashen as he said into the phone. "Yes, yes, I'll be there straight away." 

As soon as he put down the phone, the three students pounced on him. 

"What did she say?" Alexis demanded, eyes widened. 

"What happened?" Ryan asked. 

"Is it Kaledra?" Thomas asked, frantic. 

He nodded. "She's in the hospital. But she'll be okay." 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Thomas demanded, already rushing out of the door, with Alexis and Ryan hot on his heels. 

Jessie was pacing up and down the floor, almost making a path in it, worried, and glancing at the red sign on the heavy doors, silently praying that she would be okay, and nothing would happen to her. 

"Come on, girl," she pleaded softly. "Come on." 

It seemed like an eternity before Trenton and the others came. Trenton went to her, and took off his thin wire-rimmed glasses. 

"Where did you find Kaledra, Jessie?" he asked, concerned. 

"She was being chowed on by a vamp," she replied, worry tingeing her face. "In the park or something." 

"Are you hurt?" Trenton asked his Slayer. 

"No," she answered. "I straight out decked fifteen Jokerz, or whatever they're named. Jeez, their outfit is so 1990." she wrinkled her nose and smiled a little goofily, or, as some might say, dreamily. "Got nearly fried by the guns, but Batman saved me." 

Alexis gasped. "Ooh, the Batman? Was he cute?" 

They shared a little girl-to-girl mode glance, and suddenly realizing, Alexis breathed in wonder, "Wow." 

"Yeah," she agreed. "Wow. And he helped me bring Kaledra here." she turned to Trenton. "He knows I'm the Slayer." 

Trenton instantly grew worried. "Is this some kind of stunt you pull when you want to try to attract guys, Jessie? Especially the defender of Gotham?" 

"He knew." she huffed indignantly. It wasn't a total lie, anyway. Maybe she just wanted to impress him or something, but that question had seemed so harmless, she had told him anyway, and she wasn't about to tell Trenton about it in the near future. He would probably blow a fuse or something. 

Ryan looked at the screen on the ER, as it flashed off. All six of them tensed, nervous for the results. 

The surgeon finally emerged, looking a little pleased with himself. "She's okay, people. She just needs some rest." 

A great burden lifted off her shoulders, Jessie hugged Alexis, cheering. The guys were whooping with joy. Minus Trenton, of course. But he smiled, keeping totally calm. 

Kaledra woke up in a red haze, and the base of her neck was throbbing painfully. As if she'd just pierced it or something. Then, the horrible memories flooded back to her. The attack, and the vampire's hideous face as it went in for the kill. Kaledra shuddered, shaken and afraid, feeling very alone as she stared at the four walls of the hospital room. 

The room burst open as Jessie and the rest flooded in. 

"Hi, Kale," Alexis said gently, touching her hand. "You feeling better?" 

"Yeah," she said, a little weakly. "Much better." 

"You freaked me out just now girl," Jessie told her, pleased that nothing had happened to her. 

"Yeah," Thomas said, kissing her on the forehead. "You scared me real bad just now." 

Kaledra grinned at them, "Thanks for saving me Jessie." 

Jessie grinned at her. "No prob, Kale." 

Trenton sighed. "I'm glad you're all right." 

Ryan patted her in a friendly way on the hand. "Get well soon, okay?" 

Kaledra nodded and grinned up at him. "Sure thing, Ryan, we might even get to race on our hoverboards soon." 

Looking at his watch, Trenton said, "I think we'd better leave her now, it's late and she needs to get some rest." 

Casting a glance at Kaledra, they all filed out of the room, waving and smiling. 

"Get well soon, Kale!" they all said. "We'll come by soon." 

**************** 

The next morning, Jessie was up early, and as her mother, Pastor Darwin Chase, took out a dish of frozen pizza out of the big refrigerator, she asked, "Honey, what time did you return home yesterday?" 

"Around twelve, mom," Jessie admitted. "Kaledra got injured and we had to send her to the hospital. 

Pastor Darwin nodded thoughtfully. "Is she okay?" 

Jessie nodded, smiling. "Yeah." 

"This is your second month in school, Jessie," Mrs. Chase told her daughter seriously, getting back to the topic at hand. "And I've already been getting calls from your principal." 

Jessie looked down at her plate, not saying anything, knowing very well that she can't possibly be spilling out to her everything. Her Slaying career, and everything. 

Her mother sighed. "You don't tell me anything anymore, Jessie. You shut me out of your life like a door." she looked at her daughter wistfully in a soft voice. "I don't want to live like this anymore, Jessie You're my only girl, and I love you." 

Jessie felt like crying, but she said nothing. 

"Tonight I'm going to attend a function for Gotham's richest citizens," she continued. "And if you have to come," she said a little sadly, and hopefully. "And I'll be there." 

Sensing the unspoken question, Jessie said, "I'll be there, mom." 

At Hamilton High, Jessie walked into the school, feeling down and very wet. She had run in the rain, and luckily she was in a short skirt, but even then, she was almost soaked, her hair wet, and her motorbike doing nothing to shield her from the rain. 

"What a rotten morning." she cursed under her breath, bummed out. She wasn't in the spirit of things, and as soon as she reached the lockers, she entered the library, where the Slayer Headquarters were. 

Four pairs of eyes looked up at her as she entered. "Hi," she said, without much enthusiasm. 

"Man, where have you been, Jess? You look like a drenched rat." Thomas said. 

"I have just been coming to school with my motorbike," she snapped at him. The rain seemed to make everyone dumb today, she thought, irritation seeping into her. 

"Whoa, whoa," Ryan said, holding out his hands as if in surrender. "Someone sure is snappy today." 

Jessie was about to make a snippy remark when Trenton said from behind the stacks of books. "You're late, Jessie." 

"My mom kept me up on my habits," Jessie explained, pressured. Why can't they all just give her a break or something? She was working on overload here. "Besides, it's all calm and peaceful." 

"Just because things are more normal of late, doesn't mean you slack off," he said, poking his head out, irritation in his voice. "You skipped training session the whole week last week, and I say it's time for you to buck up. You're the Slayer. You can't afford to be lazy." 

"But I don't want to be one," she shot back, annoyed. "And I'm not lazy. Geez, gimme a break, could ya?" 

"You're the Chosen One," he said simply, wishing very much to shake this young Slayer and making her see sense. "How many young girls would say anything to that?" 

"Let's talk about none, Trenton," she snapped dangerously. 

Trenton ignored her tone as he continued. "You will come straight here after school. And go patrolling at night." he said coldly. 

Jessie started to protest, but he silenced her with one hand. "I'm in charge here, Jessie." 

Jessie felt her anger boiling. "Fine then, Mr. Watcher. Do whatever you like, because, I QUIT!!! Get a new Slayer or something, I don't care!" 

She stomped angrily out of the room, leaving the four speechless students in her wake. Trenton was at a loss for words. Alexis was staring after her, worried and shocked, but she understood what she'd been going through. 

"What's happening to her?" Trenton asked, now annoyed. 

"Shut up, Trenton," Alexis said evenly. "She needs time." 

Trenton didn't seem to listen to her, instead, he burst out, "She's the Slayer, goddammit! How can she quit whenever she wants to? She'll die!" 

"Just give her a break, Trent," Ryan told the Watcher calmly, although he, too, was worried for Jessie. 

Thomas stared after her. "She's gonna need a very long break," he muttered under his breath. Alexis shot him a withering look, and he shut up. 

"What's the matter with her?" Trenton raged on, pissed off. 

"As they said," Alexis told him philosophically. "Teenagers are from Mars, adults are from Venus." 

For the first time, the British Watcher had nothing to say to that. 

**************** The next part is in Part Two of this series! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Dear readers, this is part two of the story, and disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me and blah blah blah....Enjoy this totally original story! 

In the evening, after her usual patrol, Jessie went to the function as soon as she could, dressed immaculately in formal wear, a creamy white satin flow dress that hugged her figure, flattering it even more at the elegantly tapered waistline. 

Opening the door to the ballroom, heads turned as Jessie entered, a little apprehensive. 

The richest citizens of Gotham were in their formal attire, and Jessie felt lost as she searched the crowd for a familiar face or her mother. She found herself wondering what part of her mind had consented to coming here. The ladies were dressed in their evening dresses, mostly dark blue, or black. But not exactly white. Jessie felt uncomfortably out of place. She went over to the juice table to get a drink, and once she had it, she raised it to her lips and sipped a little of it, feeling that there was something more she could do instead of standing here and looking like a total idiot. 

She was about to look for her mother when a soft voice said, "Hey." 

Whirling around, alarmed, she looked straight into the dark, soft eyes of a very good-looking guy, obviously not much older than her. His jet black hair fell almost into his eyes, she noticed, but he made no attempt to brush it back. 

Shrugging slightly, she smiled. "Uh, hi." 

"Nice party, huh?" he asked, a little offhandedly. 

"Yeah," she said, meaning the opposite. "Very nice party." 

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Terry." 

She smiled faintly and took his hand. "Jessie." 

Jessie was glad that she had at least someone to talk to. "So, why're you here?" 

He shrugged. "I'm here on Bruce's behalf." he paused. "He can't make it today." 

Jessie arched an eyebrow. "You mean, the Bruce Wayne?" 

He nodded. "Yeah." 

"Cool," she said sincerely. 

"I've seen you around school, Jessie," he told her, feeling a little nervous. 

Jessie was relaxed as she took another sip of her drink. "I know," she said calmly. "Terry McGinnis. Most popular guy in school." she chuckled softly. "I know." 

He was pleasantly surprised. "Wow. News do get around fast." 

"Yeah," Jessie agreed enthusiastically. "Especially if you kinda had something big happening to you. The student network really bonds, do they?" 

Now it was his turn to chuckle. "You're so right." 

"So," she started. "You kinda have these groupies, right?" 

He looked innocent as he said, "Nope. I'm living groupie free." 

Jessie looked up at him. "That's nice, especially knowing that almost all the girls in Hamilton High wants you," she said lightly. 

He nodded, taking a drink for himself. "It gets really tiring." 

"Hear, hear," she commented. 

"I'm kinda glad I came here tonight," he said, looking directly at her. 

"Me, too," she flirted. "Especially since today I didn't want to come." 

"Why?" he asked, knowing full well her answer. 

"Um..." she squirmed uncomfortably. "I kinda have something important to do." That wasn't far from the truth, she thought to herself. 

Good one, Jessie, Terry thought. If he hadn't been patrolling last night, she would be dead by now, and he wouldn't know she'd been hiding something. Terry wanted to say something to her, but he couldn't. That would be really risking his identity, and that was definitely not a plus. 

Noticing a balcony, she beckoned Terry to follow her as she headed for the balcony, where no one could see them. 

"See?" she said, looking out, and breathing in the fresh night air. "This is what I call bliss." 

Jessie looked so happy that Terry didn't want to disturb her. It was her first, and maybe only chance to forget about the cares and worries of the Slayer, and he watched as she climbed up onto the ledge and sat there, pulling her legs up with her, and putting her arms over her legs. Terry sat on the ledge, just watching her. 

"You know," she said wistfully, the soft wind blowing at her hair, ruffling it just a little. Terry thought she looked really beautiful. He was about to say so when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Have you ever, like, have a really big responsibility that you almost can't cope? And that you have to juggle everything of your life just to fit it?" 

Terry nodded, understanding. "Yeah," he said softly. "I've been through that." 

"Really?" her laugh sounded forced. "It's really difficult, isn't it?" 

Terry nodded, sympathizing. "It's just-" 

Suddenly, glass splintered and screams were heard in the room. Suddenly in action, Jessie sprang to her feet and charged inside, worried, and alert. Terry mouthed an excuse to go get help. Jessie didn't hear him, as she was appalled by the sight. A woman with bluish, almost alien skin was covered like those women in Baghdad or something, some country she couldn't name if her life depended on it. And the lady had a particularly dangerous sword with her. 

"Whoa," she muttered, pushing back her hair. "That's taking girl power a little too far." 

The woman was waving her sword about like a madwoman, and Jessie was busy looking for something to defeat that harmful looking sword. Remembering her sword fighting lessons with Trenton, she more or less knew how to handle one. Catching sight of a sword hanging on a wall, she jumped up with a superhuman leap and took down the sword with a flourish, unsheathing it. 

Landing lightly on her feet, she called, "Hey, lady! Fight this!" Jessie flew at her, and she saw the particularly dangerous sword reaching out to hack her to ribbons. Thinking fast, she flipped back and stood a good distance away from her. 

Flippantly, she stood her ground. "Who're you?" she asked, cocking her head. 

The woman just glared at her, then moved to attack. Jessie didn't haul butt in time, so her dress hem was sliced cleanly. Glaring at swordlady, she grunted angrily as she back-flipped, "Ooh, you're not my friend." 

Hitting her square in the stomach, the woman stumbled back, crashing against the wall. 

Wary, Slayer and the woman faced off, taking in information of each other. As the lady took a death blow at her, a black bat-shaped boomerang thingy flashed across the room and knocked the sword off. Turning, she saw that it was her Bat-guy from last night. 

"Hi," she told him, as she did a cartwheel, and noticed that the crowd was still screaming. Catching sight of the obvious blocking the entryway and making snacks of people, she tossed over her shoulder, "It's all for you." 

"Thanks!" he said, a little sarcastically, inwardly marveling how she could even fight in such a tight dress. 

Jessie launched herself into the air with a somersault, and drove both her feet into a vamp's chest, driving him down. "And stay down, sucker," she muttered as she ducked down and staked him. 

The door was locked fast. Turning to the panels, she broke them with a swift kick in her heels, thank you very much, and the door slid open. The people were flooding out like a hooverdam, and Jessie held on to the doors to make sure she didn't get caught in the crowd. 

The other two vamps rushed at her, moving to trap her between them, and Jessie smiled. That hadn't worked the last times their kind had tried it. It so wasn't going to work now, either. They started in towards her. Jessie dropped to her hands and swept her legs around under her body in a Jackie Chan move. Hey, she watched old movies too, no surprise there. In fact, she'd got some of her moves from there, too. 

Then, she took out one of the vamps in a rockin' roundhouse punch, sending him flying towards a punch table, all the glasses tinkling to the floor. The other one was looming over her, and Jessie did a backwards handspring and brought both her heels up to his face. He grabbed his nose and eyes, and didn't even look as she staked him. The first one had gotten up, now, and without hesitating, she drove the stake straight through him. He stared at the stake in disbelief, then, screamed as he turned into dust at her feet. 

Turning her attention to the big fight, she watched as she saw Batman flipping back, a very narrow escape from being sliced and diced by her lethal sword. 

Then, the lady attacked with a roundhouse-cum karate chop. Batman jumped away deftly, doing a handspring which looked flawless. Getting back to his feet, he looked at her seriously, while circling her like a tiger. 

"Curare, don't you ever give up?" he asked, eyes narrowed. He rolled away just as her sword came down on him. "I'll bet the Council is after your ass right now." he attacked back with a hard punch. The woman stumbled back a few feet, but recovered again. 

Just as soon as Jessie thought she was about to attack him again, Curare whirled around and disappeared. 

"Cool," Jessie said distractedly as he looked at her. Then, she remembered someone, and asked, "Have you seen Terry?" she asked. "He went to ask for help." Jessie paused, in thought. "I think." 

"Yeah," he answered. "He's back at home. How's your friend?" 

Jessie shrugged, "She's good. I mean, she'll be out in a few days." All of a sudden, she felt guilty as she thought about Kaledra. Her smile turned into a sad grimace. "No breaking out for me, I guess." 

Batman felt sorry for her. This was one girl where she was stuck, and he meant stuck, being the Slayer, or something. She didn't deserve all that, didn't ask for it, but still, the world had thrown her the gauntlet, and she picked it up with her head held high. It was what he could say to a few people he knew. Example, Bruce Wayne. He'd been protecting his city, Gotham, for many years, and now, he was helping him fight crime. But who knows how long Jessie would live? Ten? One? None? For all he knew, she may die tonight. But that was the world, isn't it? Life was unfair. Is unfair. 

Jessie looked at him oddly, and he snapped out of reverie. "You were saying?" he asked politely. 

"Who's Sword Lady?" she asked flippantly. 

"She's an assassin," he replied. "Failed in killing her target. Now she's back for revenge." 

There was a pause. "Oh. Revenge for who?" 

His answer was plain as he said, "Me." 

Now, it was a shocked silence. "You? What did you do?" she asked. 

"Foiled her attempts." He answered. 

"Ooh. And she works with vampires." She glanced at him. "I saw 'em, and I staked 'em." 

"Why?" he asked, puzzled. It was more like answering himself. 

"Maybe she's been changed." She said simply. "Vamps do the weirdest things." She wrinkled her nose. "And their taste in clothes sucks." 

Batman had to fight not to chuckle as she said that. The Slayer, Jessie, was not only the Chosen One, but a girl, living apparently, in the now. He could see the gears working in her head as she told him, "Her skin is pale." 

Just then, Bruce came over on his com-link. "We don't have time for conversation, McGinnis." He said crisply. Batman fought not to let his mild annoyance show when he answered. 

"She's the Slayer." He replied. "She helped me." 

This time, there was a shocked pause on the other end. "What's her name?" he asked. 

"Jessica Chase." 

"Then she must be the granddaughter of Jessie," he said, almost too softly for Terry to hear. 

"What?" he asked, surprised. 

"Nothing," Bruce regained his firmness after a few seconds of being caught off guard. 

"Look," Batman said to Jessie in a soft tone. "I'll…see you around, okay? I've kinda gotta go." 

Jessie smiled slightly and replied, "Bye. I've kinda got something to do, too." 

Then, Batman pressed something gently into her palm, his gloved hands warm in hers. "Like I said, see you around." 

With that, he took off. 

That's all for now, people, Part three is in progress, and will be up very soon! And again, I do not own any characters! They all belong to WB or something. 


End file.
